


you’re too rash, rayla

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [38]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A look into how an elf as young as Rayla managed to join the group of assassins bound to kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran.





	you’re too rash, rayla

“I  _ need _ to go with you on this mission,” Rayla insists desperately. She already knows what Runaan is going to say.  _ You’re too rash, Rayla. You’re too young, Rayla. It’s too dangerous, Rayla.  _

But Runaan has always had a softer spot for her than the rest of the older elves she trains with. After all, he’s known her the longest. 

He sizes her up for a long moment, his gaze lingering on the weapons she carries at her hip, the musculature on her arms, the determination on her face. 

And then, he smiles thinly. “We will see.”

Rayla silently cheers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot Runaan’s name and had to look it up lmao
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
